The Ultimate Guide/ThunderClan
:Below contains in-depth information for the ThunderClan chapter of The Ultimate Guide. If you are looking for a shorter summary of the entire book, please check the main article Chapter description/Cats described :Below is a list of the ThunderClan cats that are mentioned in The Ultimate Guide along with summaries of the descriptions given on their pages. :Many tragedies befell Bluestar during her life as a warrior. Her mother, Moonflower, and her sister, Snowfur, were both killed. Isolated in her grief, Bluestar fell in love with a RiverClan warrior, Oakheart, and ended up having his kits shortly after leaving him due to her loyalty to her Clan. In order to make sure she was chosen as deputy instead of the dark-hearted Thistleclaw, Bluestar took her kits to RiverClan for Oakheart to raise them as Mistyfoot and Stonefur. Bluestar lied to her Clan, telling them a starving badger had stolen them. She lived to become leader later on. During her apprenticeship, Goosefeather gave her the prophecy: "You will blaze through the forest like fire; only water can destroy you." Bluestar later depended on a kittypet, Rusty, to rescue ThunderClan. However, the former deputy, Tigerclaw wanted revenge on ThunderClan, even during his time as leader of ShadowClan. He trained a pack of dogs and lured them to the camp with a trail of rabbits. Bluestar lost her ninth life by luring them over the gorge and drowning. Stonefur and Mistyfoot found her and forgave her before she joined StarClan. :Pinestar worked hard to protect his territory and prey, though he didn't like fighting to resolve issues, and instead showed his Clan's strength in patrols. He constantly fought with RiverClan over Sunningrocks, and depended on Sunfall to keep ThunderClan in order. He took action when Goosefeather warned that WindClan would destroy them. Pinestar understood the consequences, though his senior warriors wanted very much to teach WindClan a lesson. He led the attack on their rival Clan, but it was lost, with Hawkheart murdering Moonflower. Losing faith in the life of a Clan cat, he studied the cats in Twolegplace, admiring their easy lives of luxury. Pinestar became friends with a kittypet named Jake, who once journeyed with Talltail. His interest in the kittypet life grew. However, his secret was revealed when Lionpaw caught him. Pinestar lied, telling the apprentice that he was using a kittypet façade to get through after a fight with one. The next invasion over Sunningrocks by RiverClan made Pinestar decide to leave, though he deeply regretted leaving his kits and mate, Leopardfoot, especially Tigerkit. He gave up leadership to Sunfall and left, believing that he deserved some peace at the end. :A medicine cat alongside his apprentice, Featherwhisker, Goosefeather was better known for his laziness and bad temper. Because Moonflower was his littermate, he was interested in her kits, Bluestar and Snowfur. His tendency to interpret omens in bad ways led to the devastating battle with WindClan, resulting in Moonflower's death at the claws of the medicine cat, Hawkheart. When Goosefeather warned that WindClan would destroy ThunderClan, Pinestar attacked them first. Another omen was interpreted by Goosefeather as a warning to destroy WindClan's medicine supply, resulting in another risky battle. He refused to say he had been wrong. When a burning branch fell, saving Bluefur from a fox, Goosefeather believed she would "blaze through the forest like fire," only able to be destroyed by water, though she didn't believe him, as she blamed him for Moonflower's death. ThunderClan depended more on Featherwhisker, who took over after Goosefeather gave in to the belief that his Clan would be destroyed. Goosefeather hated being around Tigerkit, insisting he wasn't supposed to survive, and convincing Bluefur to ensure her future as deputy. Despite his dark interpretations, Goosefeather shaped ThunderClan's destiny. Bluefur appreciated Featherwhisker's role as her medicine cat. :Firestar was a kittypet when he became obsessed with the forest, like Jake. He met Graypaw and Bluestar, who saw him as the fire in the prophecy due to his flame-colored fur. He became Bluestar's deputy after moons of training. But his rivalry with Tigerclaw, the deputy whom Bluestar banished after Fireheart revealed his betrayal, stayed with him. Graypaw, Ravenpaw, and Spottedleaf were the cats closest to him. Following Spottedleaf's death, Fireheart fell in love with Sandstorm, who gave birth to his kits, Squirrelkit and Leafkit after he became leader. Guided by StarClan along the way, Firestar led ThunderClan through the Great Journey and helped set up the Clans' territories. Aside from one life taken by illness, Firestar used all his lives for the good of his Clan, the most important one being his final life, lost to Tigerstar in the final battle with the Dark Forest. :Spottedleaf was the medicine cat in ThunderClan when Rusty joined ThunderClan. Spottedleaf saw the same qualities that Bluestar did, and also saw him as a warm, sensitive cat who viewed her more than anything else as a friend. If Spottedleaf was a few moons younger as a warrior apprentice instead of a medicine cat, their relationship would have become closer. She died before she and Fireheart could express how they felt about each other. This left her lonely and frustrated in StarClan, and had missed her old friend, so she refused to let go of her connection with Firestar, and walked in his dreams guiding and supporting him through the beginning of his leadership. When Firestar had rediscovered SkyClan, she knew she had lost to Sandstorm. In her heart, she understood and knew Sandstorm would be a better mate. She grieved for lost chances, and a life that could have never been lived. She still watched over ThunderClan as they moved to The lake and as they started a new life. In the battle with the Dark Forest, she gave her life for Sandstorm, her one last gift to Firestar. :As an apprentice, Graypaw was bold and brave. That led him to discover Rusty, who would one day become Firestar. His boldness and bravery would often get him into trouble, but also moved him to catch food for RiverClan when the river was poisoned, and to travel a long distance to rescue WindClan. Then older, Graystripe fell in love with Silverstream, a RiverClan she-cat. She died giving birth to Featherkit and Stormkit. ThunderClan did not treat the kits as he hoped, so he returned to their mother's Clan, which tore him, but he felt he had to. He eventually returned to ThunderClan when he realized his loyalties belonged to his Clan, not to his kits'. When The forest territories were destroyed, Graystripe was caught in a Twoleg trap. He was taken to live as a kittypet, but never forgot he was a warrior at heart. He met Millie while a kittypet, and she had loved him enough to travel with him to find the Clans. He was welcomed back as a hero, but it was Millie's determination that drove him to find the Clans. Millie quickly learned how to be a warrior, but her loyalty was always questioned out of earshot. :When Rusty joined ThunderClan, Sandpaw and Dustpaw tormented him. Soon Firepaw gave her a different impression, and she begun to appreciate him. He also realized how important she was, too. Sandstorm's friendship aided him throughout preparing for and the battle against BloodClan. Sandstorm was committed to rebuilding SkyClan with Firestar. She was temporarily a medicine cat for the scattered cats, and was fierce in the battle against the rats. She was a great mother to Leafpool and Squirrelflight, and stood by them when the truth about Hollyleaf, Jayfeather, and Lionblaze's parents was revealed. Sandstorm had a quick temper which Firestar respected, and he consulted with her before making decisions. Sandstorm also stood up for those who stranded from The warrior code, such as Daisy, who wished to stay in the Nursery. :Brightheart's face reminded her of Tigerstar, so she only drank from fact flowing water to avoid her reflection. She tried hard to forget the pain, and the way new cats flinched at the sight of her face. She carried on mostly as a normal warrior, and taught apprentices special battle moves if one of their own eyes were injured. She had the true beauty of that comes from the heart of a warrior, but had no wish to see her face. Despite her scars, she lived her dream life, and had two litters of kits with Cloudtail, And their daughter gave birth to Dovekit and Ivykit, who had a major role in the Dark Forest battle. Cloudtail knew what it had been like to be different, but because he was the son of Princess, the kittypet sister of Firestar. As an apprentice, he struggled at first, and returned to kittypet life until he had been given another chance. Cloudtail helped his Clan throughout many problems, without believing in StarClan. He did believe in the fight between good and evil, and all that eventually mattered to him was his Clan. :Yellowfang, the former ShadowClan medicine cat, was discovered by Firepaw. He was punished for giving her a piece of fresh kill, and so he had to take care of her in her early days in ThunderClan. In spite of Yellowfang's anger, she created a strong bond between her and the young apprentice. Yellowfang was cranky, stubborn, impatient, and very, very, loyal. She made a mistake by having kits with Raggedstar, while knowing medicine cats were forbidden to have mates and kits. When her son became Brokenstar, he ran the forest with blood, and Yellowfang was exiled when she spoke out against him. She feed deathberries to her son when she found out he had plotted with Tigerstar. Her loyalty was proven when she died saving her Clanmates from a fire, and Fireheart grieved as if she was his mother. :When Cinderpelt was young, she was hit by a Twoleg monster. Her leg was badly injured, so she had to become a medicine cat. She trained very hard, and fought to save Silverstream's life during her kitting, but failed, and was always haunted by that memory. She also helped two very sick ShadowClan cats, and became very good friends with Littlecloud, a future ShadowClan medicine cat. She had a different connection with StarClan, and she was the one who interpreted the sign that fire and tiger would unite, but she thought they would destroy ThunderClan. She was wrong, as Squirrelpaw and Brambleclaw was part of the cats who went to the sun-drown place. Cinderpelt was not blamed, and was given a second chance. Bluestar told her when she would die, and that Leafpool was leaving with Crowfeather. Cinderpelt went on and resisted the urge to beg Leafpool to stay. This proved her worthy of a second life, so she lived on in Cinderheart, Sorreltail's daughter. :Leafpool was destined to be a medicine cat because, since birth, she had a special sensitivity to other cats, especially her sister. They always knew where each other were and what they were feeling. StarClan did this because Squirrelpaw would go on the journey to the sun-drown-place. For a while it seemed Leafpool always knew what would happen. She knew when the Clans had found their new home, she knew Brambleclaw would be a good deputy, and knew blood would spill blood. However, she didn't know she would have Crowfeather's kits. To keep her secret, Squirrelflight was their foster mother, and told Brambleclaw they were his. Hollyleaf found out and told everyone at the Gathering, and Leafpool was forced to step down as medicine cat and become a warrior. Her kits hated her for lying to them, but Leafpool never judged them, and Jayfeather invited her back to the medicine cat den after he realized her skills. :Leafpool was calm like water, while Squirrelflight was fire, with lots of energy. She always did what she thought was right, like take on her sister's kits. Squirrelflight was young when she journeyed to the sun-drowned place. She was brave like her father, Firestar, and determined like her mother, Sandstorm. She grew close to Stormfur, but ultimately fell in love with Brambleclaw. Ashfur fell in love with Squirrelflight, and saw more than Brambleclaw did, but he was not right for her. Squirrelflight helped Brambleclaw raise Leafpool's kits Jayfeather, Hollyleaf, and Lionblaze, as their own, and when the truth was revealed he couldn't forgive her for lying to him. She accepted his anger as her punishment and carried on as a fiercely loyal warrior. Bramblestar picked her as his deputy since he knew he could still trust Squirrelflight even though she lied. :Brambleclaw was destined to walk a path of light and shadows. He was the first cat chosen by StarClan to go on the quest for Midnight. Firestar's trust in him showed others that Brambleclaw was not to be judged for his father's wrongs. He led the expedition to the sun-drown-place, and endured the hard journey, even when Feathertail was killed. During this, Brambleclaw walked with Tigerstar in his dreams, nurturing his ambition to lead ThunderClan. He almost stepped onto his father's path, but realized where his loyalties lie at the last moment. Brambleclaw killed his half-brother instead of his leader, fulfilling the prophecy of blood spilling blood. The greatest challenge for him was when he raised Squirrelflight's kits, Lionblaze, Jayfeather, and Hollyleaf, and he was heartbroken when he learned they weren't truly his. Nevertheless, he stayed a loyal deputy to his Clan; deep down, he knew that his mate had done what she had to. When he became leader, he missed Squirrelflight's personality, and wanted no one else but her to be his deputy. :Ashfur truly loved Squirrelflight and was bitterly hurt when she passed him over in favor of Brambleclaw. That's how he defended himself when he threatened to kill Squirrelflight's kits to punish her. He didn't expect her reaction; she told him that the three cats meant nothing to her because she was not their mother. Ashfur used this knowledge as a way to reveal Squirrelflight's lies about Lionblaze, Jayfeather and Hollyleaf. It is unknown if Ashfur would have done it if he knew it would hurt Squirrelflight worse than death. It was too great a risk for Hollyleaf, who tracked Ashfur to the stream on the boundary with WindClan, killing him. His greatest fault had been loving too much, and he was a brave and loyal warrior. If things had been different and the cat he loved had loved him back, it is possible he may have one day become deputy and leader. :Firestar knew Lionblaze, Hollyleaf, and Jayfeather were the Three. Lionblaze was a great fighter and very brave like Tigerstar, which may be why he visited him, from the start. Lionblaze reject Tigerstar's words, as the former ShadowClan leader just wanted revenge on Firestar. Lionblaze never needed Tigerstar to teach him to fight. He has the ability fight and not get a scratch. His greatest battle with for Cinderheart. She thought she was a distraction for the prophecy. He eventually convinced her that they could choose to be mates. :Hollyleaf was sensitive, cunning, a thinker and aware of what choices could lead to from the start. She believed in the Warrior Code, wanting to take the hardest path to defend it. She always wanted to serve her Clan very, so she became a medicine cat apprentice. Leafpool knew the she-cat's heart wanted to be a warrior. Hollyleaf trained harder and longer than Lionblaze and most apprentices. When she learned she, Lionblaze, and Jayfeather would save the Clans, she searched for her own power, which was wanted to defend the Warrior Code with her life. :When Squirrelflight revealed that Hollyleaf and her brothers weren't her kits, she was broken, and wondered if she was just a secret hidden from her Clanmates. She was scared of being driven out, which would demonstrate what happens when the Warrior Code gets broken. She needed to make Ashfur keep the secret, but she didn't mean to kill the tom. She thought there was no point telling Firestar what happened, as she had broke the Warrior Code and they would soon figure out what happened. :When she found out who her mother and father were, she told all the Clans at a Gathering the truth. She later escaped to the tunnels and was thought to be dead. Hollyleaf met a friend named Fallen Leaves. She later decided to return home to her Clan, and she fought to the death for her Clanmates during the battle with the Dark Forest to ask for forgiveness. :Jayfeather was born blind but able to see in his dreams. He wanted to explore awake, too, as he had courage and curiosity. He and his littermates explored a fox den, also leading them on the way to StarClan. He saw no reason of how he couldn't become a warrior, so Firestar apprenticed him to Brightheart, much against Jayfeather's will. He later became Leafpool's apprentice after his first battle and a dream with Spottedleaf. He has a connection with StarClan as well as a great memory for herbs, but he still saw another future. The mottled gray tom enjoyed the freedom of walking in other's dreams, soon finding out about Firestar's prophecy, making him feel powerful enough to challenge StarClan and mess with the Tribe of Rushing Water's destiny. From the Tribe of Endless Hunting he learned that something terrible has going to happen to all the Clans, and that he and his littermates had to stop it. :Jayfeather received his medicine cat name and soon walked with the Ancient Clan cats as Jay's Wing. When the ancient cats' home was threatened, he guided to the mountains and fell in love with Half Moon. Before he returned home, Jayfeather made Half Moon the first Stoneteller, and gave her faith. :As a badger took Cinderpelt's life, Cinderheart was born. Cinderpelt was given another life as Cinderheart to have a destiny she never had. She grew up training to be a warrior alongside her siblings, never knowing of her connection to Cinderpelt. Cinderheart fell from a tree trying to help another apprentice, causing her to have vivid dreams of a familiar forest that she didn't recognize. She would know the cats she saw and and the scent of herbs on her pelt. Cinderheart tried to ignore them until Jayfeather revealed that they were her memories, or Cinderpelt's memories. She was then torn between her ambition as a warrior and her responsibility to help her Clan as a medicine cat. Lionblaze was the only cat who could convince her that she could choose her own path. Cinderheart chose to be a warrior, and she felt the spirit of the medicine cat slowly take its place in StarClan. :Being Firestar's kin, she was the third cat in the prophecy. She was able to hear far away since she was a kit, imagining what was happening outside the territory. She always taught other cats could do that as well, so she was shocked when she found out it was only her by revealing about the beaver's dam blocking the stream. Jayfeather realized her gift. He told her to pretend it was a dream and hoped Firestar understood about her powers. :She went on the journey to unblock the stream despite being an apprentice. Dovewing and Tigerheart quickly formed a bond, one that grew deeper as they returned. Although knowing about the prophecy, she visited Tigerheart at night, keeping them safe using her powers. Dovewing was later forced to decide her loyalties to defend the Warrior Code and her Clan, which mattered more to her. She found a future with Bumblestripe instead of her and Tigerheart's secret relationship. When the battle with the Dark Forest was over, she decided she wanted Bumblestripe to be her mate. :Ivypool and Dovewing were very close, but when Dovewing set out to free the water, they weren't as close as before. Ivypool began to feel left out and unwanted, continuing training hard, but when she made a catch before her sister she knew Dovewing let her. She later met Hawkfrost in dreams, where she learned to become a better fighter. She took on apprentices of her own and seeking for Hawkfrost's praise. :Ivypool swore not to ever go back when she found out Tigerstar only wanted to destroy the Clans. Jayfeather knew about the silver-and-white tabby's visits, and she agreed to risk her life to find out about the attack when Lionblaze and Jayfeather told her to be a spy. She's a loyal cat, although older cats thought different, and fought courageously against the Dark Forest. When Hawkfrost had her cornered, Hollyleaf saved her by taking the death blow. :Briarlight is the daughter of Graystripe and Millie. She is also the sister of Blossomfall and Bumblestripe. She was training to be a warrior before a beech tree fell into the camp, breaking her spine and making her paralyzed from the waist down. The tree also killed Longtail which left Mousefur grief-stricken. Briarlight thought her future would be pointless. She refused to eat, but Jayfeather made sure she got food because she would betray the Warrior Code by not eating. She had to work with her injury by doing breathing exercises and making sure her front legs were strong. She helped ThunderClan by helping Jayfeather, playing with kits, and soothing elders. Briarlight was given a warrior name alongside her brothers, one that represents her burning spirit and her apprenticeship. Category:The Ultimate Guide Category:Chapter subpages Category:Field Guides